The Twelve Days of ChristmasYu Yu Hakusho Style
by Cosmos Starlight
Summary: FUNNY!


YEAHHHHH! My first fanfiction and a Christmas one at that. I should of posted it on Christmas,but I couldn't wait  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but if I did I would own Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei. I would not own Kuwabara because he has the biggest ego ever.  
  
Now let me stop talking and let you read  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Twelve Days of Christmas~ Yu Yu Hakusho Style  
  
On the first day of Christmas, Koenma gave to me: Kuwabara stuck in a pear tree! ("Hiei!!!!" Hiei purposely looks away from Kuwabara.)  
  
On the second day of Christmas, Koenma gave to me: Two Toguro Brothers (Uhhhh..), and Kuwabara stuck in a pear tree! ("Hiei!!!!" Hiei purposely looks away from Kuwabara.)  
  
On the third day of Christmas, Koenma gave to me: Three demon swords (They are soooo cool. How about I take them.), Two Toguro Brothers (Uhhhh..), and Kuwabara stuck in a pear tree! ("Hiei!!!!" Hiei purposely looks away from Kuwabara.)  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas, Koenma gave to me: Four Saint Beasts (WHAT!!! There back again! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!), Three demon swords (They are soooo cool. How about I take them.), Two Toguro Brothers (Uhhhh..), and Kuwabara stuck in a pear tree! ("Hiei!!!!" Hiei purposely looks away from Kuwabara.)  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas, Koenma gave to me: FIVE WEEKS WITH GENKAI! (If you think I will train with that old hag your crazy!), Four Saint Beasts (WHAT!!! There back again! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!), Three demon swords (They are soooo cool. How about I take them.), Two Toguro Brothers (Uhhhh..), and Kuwabara stuck in a pear tree! ("Hiei!!!!" Hiei purposely looks away from Kuwabara.)  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas, Koenma gave to me: Six Youko Kuramas (BISHONEN ALERT! BISHONEN ALERT!), FIVE WEEKS WITH GENKAI! (If you think I will train with that old hag your crazy!), Four Saint Beasts (WHAT!!! There back again! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!), Three demon swords (They are soooo cool. How about I take them.), Two Toguro Brothers (Uhhhh..), and Kuwabara stuck in a pear tree! ("Hiei!!!!" Hiei purposely looks away from Kuwabara.)  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas, Koenma gave to me: Seven pissed-off Suzukaus (Holy S***, RUN!!!), Six Youko Kuramas (BISHONEN ALERT! BISHONEN ALERT!), FIVE WEEKS WITH GENKAI! (If you think I will train with that old hag your crazy!), Four Saint Beasts (WHAT!!! There back again! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!), Three demon swords (They are soooo cool. How about I take them.), Two Toguro Brothers (Uhhhh..), and Kuwabara stuck in a pear tree! ("Hiei!!!!" Hiei purposely looks away from Kuwabara.)  
  
On the eighth day of Christmas, Koenma gave to me: Eight tears from Yukina (OooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooh! ShIIIIIIIIIny!), Seven pissed-off Suzukaus (Holy S***, RUN!!!), Six Youko Kuramas (BISHONEN ALERT! BISHONEN ALERT!), FIVE WEEKS WITH GENKAI! (If you think I will train with that old hag your crazy!), Four Saint Beasts (WHAT!!! There back again! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!), Three demon swords (They are soooo cool. How about I take them.), Two Toguro Brothers (Uhhhh..), and Kuwabara stuck in a pear tree! ("Hiei!!!!" Hiei purposely looks away from Kuwabara.)  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas, Koenma gave to me: Nine Yusukes doing their specialty (REI GUN!!!), Eight tears from Yukina (OooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooh! ShIIIIIIIIIny!), Seven pissed-off Suzukaus (Holy S***, RUN!!!), Six Youko Kuramas (BISHONEN ALERT! BISHONEN ALERT!), FIVE WEEKS WITH GENKAI! (If you think I will train with that old hag your crazy!), Four Saint Beasts (WHAT!!! There back again! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!), Three demon swords (They are soooo cool. How about I take them.), Two Toguro Brothers (Uhhhh..), and Kuwabara stuck in a pear tree! ("Hiei!!!!" Hiei purposely looks away from Kuwabara.)  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas, Koenma gave to me: Ten of Keiko's slappings (KERPLOW!!! Ooooh.that's gotta hurt), Nine Yusukes doing their specialty (REI GUN!!!), Eight tears from Yukina (OooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooh! ShIIIIIIIIIny!), Seven pissed-off Suzukaus (Holy S***, RUN!!!), Six Youko Kuramas (BISHONEN ALERT! BISHONEN ALERT!), FIVE WEEKS WITH GENKAI! (If you think I will train with that old hag your crazy!), Four Saint Beasts (WHAT!!! There back again! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!), Three demon swords (They are soooo cool. How about I take them.), Two Toguro Brothers (Uhhhh..), and Kuwabara stuck in a pear tree! ("Hiei!!!!" Hiei purposely looks away from Kuwabara.)  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas, Koenma gave to me: Eleven Rose whips (Thank you Kurama!), Ten of Keiko's slappings (KERPLOW!!! Ooooh.that's gotta hurt), Nine Yusukes doing their specialty (REI GUN!!!), Eight tears from Yukina (OooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooh! ShIIIIIIIIIny!), Seven pissed-off Suzukaus (Holy S***, RUN!!!), Six Youko Kuramas (BISHONEN ALERT! BISHONEN ALERT!), FIVE WEEKS WITH GENKAI! (If you think I will train with that old hag your crazy!), Four Saint Beasts (WHAT!!! There back again! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!), Three demon swords (They are soooo cool. How about I take them.), Two Toguro Brothers (Uhhhh..), and Kuwabara stuck in a pear tree! ("Hiei!!!!" Hiei purposely looks away from Kuwabara.)  
  
On the twelfth day of Christmas, Koenma gave to me: Twelve sugar-high Hieis (Uh Oh.), Eleven Rose whips (Thank you Kurama!), Ten of Keiko's slappings (KERPLOW!!! Ooooh.that's gotta hurt), Nine Yusukes doing their specialty (REI GUN!!!), Eight tears from Yukina (OooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooh! ShIIIIIIIIIny!), Seven pissed-off Suzukaus (Holy S***, RUN!!!), Six Youko Kuramas (BISHONEN ALERT! BISHONEN ALERT!), FIVE WEEKS WITH GENKAI! (If you think I will train with that old hag your crazy!), Four Saint Beasts (WHAT!!! There back again! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!), Three demon swords (They are soooo cool. How about I take them.), Two Toguro Brothers (Uhhhh..), and Kuwabara stuck in a pear tree!!!!!!! ("Hiei!!!!" Hiei purposely looks away from Kuwabara.)  
  
So how did you like it. I might make one with Gundam Wing and Kenshin but I need help with suggestions. So when you write your review, give me suggestions.  
  
~Cosmogurl 


End file.
